Individuality
by S.Pumpkin
Summary: Osaka Naru, a geography student with memory issues teams up unwillingly with Ikari, Soryu, Ayanami and Suzuhara on a journey that doesn't just need teamwork, but individuality. "Houston we have a problem: I'm not real!" SMEvangelion xover
1. Je vous présente

Road To Discovery  
  
AN: This story comes after The End of Evangelion and Sailor Moon takes place after the Sailor Stars season, set in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Je vous présente...  
  
Happy New Year! It's 2936! Already?! Escaping from the tangle of bed sheets, I realise that last night we had a party, judging by the tangle of party clothes strewn on the floor and incessant light shining in my eyes promising the lateness of the day. In fact I don't feel so good. I feel as though a million little pixies are pounding my head with sledgehammers. Seriously. I can't even remember what happened last night! Thank god I woke up in my own bed... god knows what would've happened in the state that I must've been in. What's the time? Urgh, 1.30.  
  
In the afternoon.  
  
That's the longest sleep I have ever had, mind you, that depends on what time I _went_ to bed. Up and at 'em! Ouch, head rush, I can't even see a thing as though I'm still drunk. Everyone tells me to drink loads of water as I drink, but I always forget. Dammit, where _is_ that bathroom! I stumble down the small stairway and meet with Sorrell. She's the type of person who even in a bright yellow tracksuit and smelly barber can still attract men from anywhere she walks. It's almost as though the ground she walks on is holy. She's a blonde bimbo who doesn't know when to stop. And she's one of those people who you can't decide if you like her or not. The kind of person, who can be a right bitch, but can be really sentimental and generous. At the present moment I hated her. Can't seem to remember why. Oh yeah, the guy last night who I really liked, what was his name? Oh yes, Toji. Anyway, I stupidly told Sorrell that I thought he was cute, and when I got to know him by the counter, she grabs him by the jacket in the middle of _our_ conversation and tries to dance with this infuriatingly smug look on her face as she looked at me. I gave her the evil eye and realised to my relief that he actually _left_ her in the middle of the song. Then... I can't remember. Oh well, it'll come with time, I hope!  
  
"Morning..." I mumble to the girl, who did not deserve my acknowledgement, and judging by the screwed up face she gives me, I guess she can't understand a word I say and there's the fact that it's not even morning anymore.  
  
"Good afternoon Naru-chan, had a good night's sleep?" Of course the only answer she gets is another mumble as I bang through the doorway and practically slam the bathroom door. Ugh. Who is that girl staring back at me? Is she some kind of deranged clown in the mirror? Fumbling for a headband, I tie up my red hair into a disaster of a ponytail, and splash my face with cold water. Brr, that was nasty. But already I am awake and aware of the never-ending hangover presently thumping my head with a hammer is being compressed into a slab by a piston.  
  
Metaphorically speaking.  
  
I wash the smudged mascara and eye shadow to accentuate my green eyes from my face and slump onto the closed toilet, massaging my temples in a vain attempt to remove it. I can hear the shrieks downstairs in the flat that I share with 4 other people, probably coming from Akiko and Hoshiko. They always argued for the tiniest of reasons, but I believe that underneath their spite, they have a great friendship. When they're in the mood, I see them in the sitting room, sipping cups of tea and talking in a friendly- like manner and actually engaged in a conversation. At the time I thought interrupting their convo was not a good idea. Anyway, as a description, they were both pretty in their own right. Akiko has long black hair in a side parting that was always clipped up by a red barrette. She was a bit on the short side, but her curved figure made up for it. Hoshiko had long brown hair tied into braided pigtails that gave her the look of a playful attitude, and that was just what peeved Akiko off. After all, the two were polar opposites. Hoshiko's taller than I am, and she has a rather muscular appearance despite first glance. Probably to defend herself from her 4 older brothers.  
  
Ow! Damn electric toothbrush. Just when you least expect it, it _has_ to clip your mouth and carry on as though nothing happened. I glare at it as though it would smirk back at me but instead I drown it under the never- ending supply of water that cascaded down like a waterfall. It made me think of the endless swishing and swirling of the boundless water of the oceans and the 100 metre high waterfalls surrounded by a large plunge pool and gorge of recession that used to be filled with water ages back. Studying geography has that effect on people's minds.  
  
Oh god I need to go.  
  
Just as I flush the toilet I faintly hear the quiet voice of the most mysterious girl in the universe. Her name was Rei Ayanami. An albino I suppose, who never tanned no matter how long she spent in the sun therefore her skin was milk white. Her hair was a short pastel blue that fell into her face and hugged it, drawing you into her blood red eyes. She was small, thin but not overly so, and quiet. Too quiet. At first I invited her to stay with us out of sympathy that she hadn't many friends, but now I knew why. This girl was unemotional, nonchalant, but occasionally she placed a well-put comment of truth. But her words were way too formal to be normal.  
  
"Do you require a neurofen?" See what I mean? Not very many people I know would say 'Do you require.'  
  
"That would be nice, thanks." I say in response, as I find my way to the door and find the girl had disappeared. Going into my room, I put on my black tracksuit pants and a huge shirt I found somewhere beneath Mount Clothes. Thumping my way downstairs into the sitting room and on the sofa, I turn on the TV and find the Looney Tunes. Nothing like something you only needed half a mind for. After watching Coyote falling into the huge gorge again, I find a large glass of water and a pill in two white hands shoved into my face. I look up and see Rei looking down at me with completely no emotion.  
  
"Thanks Rei..." I said, taking the items and gulping them down.  
  
"Your welcome." She replied and walked away as though she was floating. I could tell that I was whom she considered as a friend, since I was the only one who got so much as a word out of her. The only other people she spoke to were Asuka the devil and Shinji the wimp. They are a trio in university, they were never seen apart. I wonder how such different people got mixed together and became friends. But they always held some mystery around them. Not to mention they always seem to disappear once a week for two days. I tried to ask Rei where they went, but she always replied a, "That is not your concern." Typical. But one thing I can tell for sure about the trio was that Shinji and Asuka are together, no matter how much she teased him and he apologised, I can see the way they look at each other when they think no one is looking. It's almost creepy how much they seem to _need_ each other. I've also noticed that every time someone talks about the past, they frown, leave or simply get this hurt look. I wonder if it has anything to do with the eye patch over Asuka's eye...? Or the glove she always wears over her arm...? I also remember the time when they freaked out one day...  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"My parents are engineers for the production of moto vehicles." Akiko said, nibbling on a sandwich. She looked up to me. "Yours?"  
  
"I...I don't think I have any."  
  
"God, I'm sorry." Said Akiko, placing a hand on my hand in comfort. "Since when?"  
  
"I don't really know. It's funny; I can't remember anything from six years ago... Can you?" The group fell silent, trying to think back as far as they could, when they were interrupted by the sounds of Rei, Asuka and Shinji standing up to tower over them. They stared impassively at my group of friends and I.  
  
"You don't understand do you?!" Asuka shrieked.  
  
"Your parents aren't dead." Shinji continued, grabbing Asuka's bare hand. Her other gloved arm didn't move.  
  
"They do not have the will to return." Rei said quietly. To be honest the look in their eyes creeped us out and I could feel us all shiver. The will to...? Before I could ask anything more, they turned and walked away in silence.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Hoshiko yelled. "What are saying?! That Naru-chan's parents don't _want_ to see their daughter again? You bitch! How can you say that?!" I stared as they continued to walk, ignoring us and keeping us in their ambiguity. Damn them and their constant answers that give rise to more questions! Hoshiko made her stool screech in the café as she ran after them. I got up, followed by the Akiko and caught up, wanting to know the deal. Hoshiko grabbed Asuka's gloved arm and she let out an ear-piercing screech.  
  
"Schei(e! How _dare_ you!" She tore Hoshiko's hand off her arm and narrowed her eyes. I saw Shinji get some kind of bandage from his pocket as he started to wrap it around Asuka's neck and arm. But she pushed him away and yelled, "You want to know why your parents aren't here?!" But before she could continue, Rei placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder and she instantly calmed down.  
  
"I will deal with them." She said quietly. Shinji and Asuka nodded and left, as Asuka grumbled a little thanks as Shinji calmly wound the bandage around Asuka again. I vaguely hear a, "Does it still hurt?" Asuka nodded a little and they rounded the corner of the block.  
  
I don't get it. How would they know where my parents are? I found Akiko behind me and she said, "I don't remember anything from before six years ago. The first thing I remember was when I was going to school." Hoshiko also nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Rei?" I asked her. She stared back at me in tired and age-old eyes. I shivered.  
  
"Those who should be here do not wish to become a separate entity."  
  
O...kay.  
  
What the hell what that supposed to mean?! That people aren't separate? That doesn't make any sense! Urgh. I think instead of wrapping my brain around Rei's metaphorical words, at least I hope they were, I'll just continue watching Looney Tunes...  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
Ahh... the pill is taking effect. The weight is being lifted off my shoulders and the piston has stopped it's beating. But the pixies are still there with minuscule hammers in their tiny hands, giggling like maniacs. I laughed along with them as Tweetie again escaped Sylvester's claws.  
  
Suddenly a mad pair entered the room and carried on shouting at each other but they paused to say,  
  
"Good morning, Naru-chan."  
  
"Do you want a bucket to puke in?" I nodded and shook my head for their answers, making it seem like a simple wobble of the great bowling ball instead of what was supposed to be my cranium. And they carry on their stupid argument of something about the washing up as far as I can tell.  
  
And that was the morning, no, afternoon of the first day of being 22 years old.  
  
~~~  
  
With my request, I did nothing for my birthday in order to relieve the symptoms of my hangover. Instead I took a walk around the Crystal Moon Palace. Staring through the crystal gates of the palace, I saw rainbows glitter over the home of Neo-Queen Serenity. The woman was kind and gentle, but apparently with a power that no one could comprehend. Sighing I laid my head on the gates, closing my eyes with a sigh. Every time I look at the palace and at the queen, I always see this pretty, lively, klutzy girl with pigtails done into buns on the top of her blonde head. Who was she? This image had always appeared in my mind, as far back as I can remember, but that was only six years back. When I was 16. What happened before then? I suppose it's amnesia, but how come had I remembered where home was even though I had never been there in my recollection?  
  
"You there!" a voice startled me out of my reverie and I looked up seeing brown hair in a high ponytail and rose earrings.  
  
I blurt, "Hi Makoto!" Whoops. Where did that come from? I brush my wavy red hair with my fingers, uneasily continuing, "I mean... Sailor Jupiter." The tall girl who seemed to be the same age as me, stared at me for a moment and said,  
  
"Wh... What did you call me?"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter." I reply quickly.  
  
"No no, before that."  
  
I go red and tug at my cream polo neck. It felt like it was strangling me. "Umm... Makoto?" The woman ahead of me sighed as though relieved.  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
I raise my eyebrow in question. "Remember what? I'm afraid that name kind of spilled out of my mouth..."  
  
"That's good enough." Jupiter replied and I find myself being pushed into an alleyway and to my very eyes, Sailor Jupiter, SAILOR JUPITER detransformed. In a flash of green radiance, I saw a woman, the same age as me, looking exactly the same as Jupiter yet wearing a green shirt and brown suede skirt. I did all that came to me.  
  
I gaped.  
  
Sudden memories or images surfaced my mind of a strong girl who removed all the bullies from the playground. She brought in cookies on peoples' birthday that tasted delicious and was friendly to anyone who didn't fear her. That included the cry-baby Usagi who happened to be my best friend.  
  
Huh? Best friend? Usagi? The images of the blonde klutz entered my mind again. So _that_ was her name. And Makoto, was a friend of hers AND a Sailor Senshi. Did that mean that Usagi-? Then another, new vision appeared in my head. A forest, a stream, floating lights, no, fireflies were hovering everywhere and multicoloured flowers that changed it's identity streamed up huge trees, and at the top, I realise, is a city.  
  
A city in the trees.  
  
Suddenly interrupting my thoughts, Makoto tugged at my arm and took me into a small bar. No one seemed to recognise her for who she really was. If they did they'd stop what they doing and bow down to the almighty Senshi of Jupiter.  
  
Plonking me down on a stool, she opened her watch and said into it,  
  
"I need someone else to cover my position. Something urgent just came up." The watch seemed to reply and I saw a brief flash of blue light coming out of it. "Get going!" Makoto said and she closed her watch again ordering a pint of beer. She turned to me and said, "I was hoping you might remember someday. You didn't remember before the merge and I hope you do now as soon as I tell you." She paused as she thanked the barman and took a sip of her drink. "Do you get any visions, any memories?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "Why am I talking to one of the senshi?" I ask, changing the subject. If anything the woman sighed and downed her beer. With a sweep swipe of the mouth she turned to me with a glint in her eye. I became nervous.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Makoto asked. What can I say? The question startled me since I thought she already knew who I was, even though I didn't have a proper clue to call this woman a friend to trust.  
  
"Umm...Osaka Naru?" Why was it a question? I know my name, but coming from my lips at that moment made it feel like it was wrong. Makoto smiled at me sympathetically as I brushed my finger through my hair again in anxiety. What was wrong with me? Why was I chosen out of all these people around me? I'm...Osaka Naru! Just, Naru!  
  
"Do you think it fits you?"  
  
I shook my head slowly. I can't believe we're talking about my name. Hey! What about my question?! "You haven't answered my question." Makoto raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"I know, I'm coming to that. And you haven't answered mine."  
  
Of course. An answer for an answer. "I have had some memories that don't seem to have any relevance to me. Every time I look at the palace or at Neo- Queen Serenity, I see a young girl, of about 13 years old. She's happy, a little klutzy and forgiving. She looks like the queen, but she isn't at the same time..." I pause to look at Makoto who is looking at me intently and with interest. To say the least I'm surprised she doesn't think I'm a crackpot. "But when I saw you, I saw another girl a little older than the one looking like the queen. She was tough, a great cook and kept the bullies away. She had her hair done like yours...And I thought that she was you, because you look so alike. And the other girl, I got a name in my mind and I think it's hers."  
  
Makoto smiled. "What was she called?"  
  
"I...I think she was called Usagi. Apparently she was my best friend."  
  
"She still is. You just need to find her."  
  
I scrunched up my face in an attempt to seem condescending. I don't think it worked. More like some kind of lop-sided, fail attempt at a smile. Surprise surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"All in due time, but first, you have to sort out your identity."  
  
"Do you know who I am, I mean, really?"  
  
"...I think so. The only thing I'll be able to do would be to show you the way. You'll have to walk it." I hung my head and held it in my hands. Should I trust her? I should, she's a Senshi. They serve the queen and that is honourable in itself. I looked around the room, seeing a load of women of around 30, drinking and looking like wrecks in the corner of a very smart and tidy bar. Looking to the barman, he grinned at me as he cleaned the glasses and continued to serve other customers. Suddenly more women burst through the doors of the bar and laughed merrily, though I think they were drunk in the middle of the day, and made fun of the barman as he tried to remember their order from their gibberish.  
  
"What kind of identity do I have?" I asked Makoto quietly, not even facing her.  
  
"Your truth. Your birthright." Makoto responded.  
  
I turned to her and my eyes seemed determined and my mouth set into a firm line of resolution. "Take me there. I want to know who I am." Makoto beamed and grasped my wrist, running out of the bar after tossing the barman some coins. Her speed of footwork was commendable, even if she wasn't in her Senshi fuku, and I had trouble keeping up. "Where are we going?!" I shout over the wind whipping my face. Makoto didn't reply, but suddenly her forehead glowed brightly of green and she reappeared, still running and holding onto me, as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
But then she shouted to me, "What's the first thing you remember?"  
  
"First thing?" Good question. Unlike what I thought most people thought, I couldn't remember anything from 6 years ago. In fact, I was sixteen, getting ready to get to the first day of school. "Um... getting ready for school when I was 16!"  
  
"Anything before that?" Jupiter asked. I suddenly realised where we were headed. The Palace loomed in the distance and sparkled in all its glory. As Jupiter ran, and I was pulled through the air, she thrust her arm out and the gates that kept me away from the Crystal Palace opened.  
  
I was on the premises.  
  
Looking around me, I saw gardeners, stable boys, servants, princesses, princes, kings, queens.  
  
I felt like an intruder from the sewers in the Golden City. I realised that Jupiter had stopped running, and I was walking beside her, suddenly very conscious of my baggy jeans and white polo neck. I stepped beside Jupiter like glue to the shoulders and managed to keep my gaze in front of me.  
  
As we approached the majestic entrance, of large French doors and crystal windows, I stopped short and froze. Jupiter carried on walking, and as soon as she realised there was no presence at her shoulder, she turned back and saw me frozen on the spot. No civilian could enter, and for some reason I was given access. Why? Why why why oh WHY?!  
  
Somehow Jupiter heard my plea and replied, "You'll find out, I don't think I should be the one to tell you." I nodded timidly and took my first step on the marble floor. I felt as though my heels would make a crack on the beautiful patterns, but I refrained from thinking so stupid. Mars and most other Senshi had high heels!  
  
Once I reached Jupiter, we carried on walking as my eyes fell onto many beautiful paintings of the Moon family and the Solar System's family. I stopped at a painting of a beautiful woman with short red hair that hugged her pale face, and her garments were too hard to describe, yet her wooden staff intrigued me. It seemed to grow vines, which wound around the staff and the wielder. At the top was a large blossom, which glowed eerily. The setting was night-time, but many twinkling lights hovering in the air lit the image that was framed by multicoloured flowers.  
  
I could feel Jupiter's smirk on the back of my head. Turning around, indeed she was, but with crossed arms she looked like a no-nonsense woman. I tore my gaze from the painting but it remained in my mind as we approached a fork in the hallway. We took the left, but from the right, another woman with long blonde hair tied into a half ponytail with a red ribbon ran after us.  
  
"Jupiter!" she yelled. I turned around and was bombarded with more images in my mind. A bubbly girl, always in trouble and enjoyed her volleyball. She looked just like the other Senshi in front of me, apart from that she wore her fuku. Then I saw the other girl, Usagi, run after the other blonde, linking her arm with the other saying eerily and echoed, "Minako- chan! Where have you been!" The memory abruptly stopped and I collapsed onto the varnished floor. I could faintly hear them saying words along the lines of,  
  
"Is she ready?"  
  
"...Getting there..." But I couldn't hear anymore as I dissolved away into the black realm of unconsciousness.  
  
###  
  
Whaddya think? I always seem to come up with these weird ideas, don't ask where they come from! And just to let you know, I CAN spell 'colour', for you American pple out there, I AM BRITISH (...and French...my mom's side).  
  
Oh and, as a disclaimer, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. That belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Yoshiyuki Sadamoto/Hideaki Anno/Gainax. I won't be bothered to put up this disclaimer on the other chapters, so this'll apply to them too.  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW! I'd like your comments and how I could improve it. This is Juni Juni, signing off.  
  
### 


	2. Ouvrez vos yeux

Road To Discovery ~ Chapter 2 ~ Ouvre tes yeux  
  
"...Naru?"  
  
Echoes.  
  
Murmurs.  
  
Bleeps.  
  
"Naru-san! Can you hear me?" Soft... Voice... I slowly opened my eyes, only to suddenly jerk my hands to block the intense light in my eyes. "Oh, sorry." Opening my eyes again, I notice the blazing light has gone to be replaced by a kind woman in blue. She smiles softly and asks the three simple words of caring, "Are you alright?" I slowly nod my head and try to get up from the comfy bed, only to get a head rush. Clutching my head in retaliation as I got up anyway, I stabled myself with a hand on the bedside table. I see that the main light was off, only the dim light of the bedside lamp formed shadows around me.  
  
The kind lady turns the lights on again with a flick of her wrist and I see her properly. "Not again..." I mumbled as my eyes roll back and my head bangs against the pillow to be filled with instant images. Another girl of 14, she had kind eyes, but they were constantly stuck onto a textbook. She wanted to be... a doctor. Like her mother. She was a scholar, and an excellent swimmer... and looked so much like the kind lady...  
  
Just as the images halted, I clutched my head again as the kind lady in the Senshi fuku gave me a drink to calm my nerves. Since she was in blue, I assumed she was Sailor Mercury as she turned away from me and I watched in curiosity for what she was doing. Holding the palms of her hands upwards, a small snowflake appeared a couple of inches above them and rotated. Soon the snowflake grew outwards until it appeared like a shimmering, frozen CD. Closing her hands the ice compacted into a ball and she wrapped it in cloth saying,  
  
"You have a headache, I presume?" I nodded and grasped the ice, placing it onto my head gently. "Leave it on for about 5 minutes and then hold it away, you don't want a head freeze!" I smile weakly and nod. The door opened again and another Senshi, this time in purple entered the room. She had black hair cut to her chin, and purple eyes of age and innocence. "Hello Saturn, would you like some more work experience?" The Senshi nodded her head, and sat by my bed.  
  
I could tell instantly that this girl was different to the other Senshi. She was much younger, and I could practically _feel_ her power radiating off of her as though it was rippling from her like a heat wave. She was obscure, which made me think immediately of Rei. Maybe they'd get along, well, unless their method of conversation was... none at all.  
  
"I don't think a girl with a head ache will help you in medical practice, Saturn. Why don't you go into Ward B and tell me how Miyasaki-san is doing?" Saturn faintly smiled to Mercury and left saying, "Thanks, get well soon, Arbitrator."  
  
...  
  
Huh?  
  
...  
  
"You'll have to excuse Senshi Saturn, Naru-san." Mercury said, holding onto my arm as she guided me to my feet. "She has the ability to see a person beyond their exterior self. Obviously she saw yours, just as she sees us as our anterior selves." I cocked an eyebrow in confusion and hoped that all the Senshi didn't talk in gibberish. What was the point in talking, when your target audience didn't understand a word you say? "What was it that made you collapse, Naru-san?"  
  
Should I tell her? I told Makoto... "I just get these memories." I say, staring at my hands. I glanced to my so-called-doctor and I could tell she wanted more from me. "...or so I think. I only seem to get them when I see you guys." Mercury smiled warmly to me as she guided me around the Palace.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
I laughed nervously and wrung my fingers around each other. "Well..." I started. "There was _one_ vision that didn't fit with the others." I paused, unwilling to continue. This will _really_ get her to send me to the insane asylum. "But I think I was dreaming!" Mercury stopped and I followed suit. She looked at me sternly and her blue eyes flashed danger. I can feel myself cringing in fright; her eyes just turn into some kind of orbs filled with ice and strict rules.  
  
"What was your dream?"  
  
Damn.  
  
"I...It...It was a city in the tree canopy of a jungle." I avoided gesturing the expanse of my dream with my hands. Don't really want to enforce their reason to think I'm crazy do I? "Erm...multicoloured flowers, huge trees, and...like I said, a city in the trees." Suddenly Mercury grasped my shoulders and pushed me through a pair of large and ornate doors and my gasp caught in my throat. "Oh My God..." I murmur in shock.  
  
A huge area of pink and white startled me, and the dome ceiling glinted with crystal chandeliers. On the walls were numerous paintings of the Moon family and I saw the two legendary Outer Senshi standing between the doorways leading out of the room behind the throne. The large throne was made from crystal that glinted rainbows as the light shone through it. On the throne, leaning over a high table with plenty of paperwork to last a lifetime, was the very Neo-Queen Serenity. She wore her blonde hair done into the royal odangoes and wore the royal robes. Next to her and lending a helping hand was her husband, Endymion-sama and Small Lady sat on the throne, happily eating some ice cream while talking to her very own kitty advisor.  
  
Mercury continued to make me march up to the throne, and we stopped below the table as I looked high up. "Serenity-chan!" Mercury called, and the queen peered over the edge.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Serenity replied happily and her eyes landed on mine. For a second I thought she'd ask who I was, but she grinned and ran down of the steps. Startled, the woman jumped into my arms exclaiming, "Naru-chan! It's been ages!"  
  
"Wha-?" I stuttered, completely taken by surprise. What _was_ this? I'm being _hugged_ by the queen! And she took me as a good friend! I released myself from the queen's arms, trying not to seem rude. "I...I don't know what you mean!"  
  
Serenity's eyes became hollow. "You don't remember?"  
  
"I...I might."  
  
"Hm." The queen looked at me square-shouldered. "Ever since the freeze-over we thought it was best to leave you to get used to living once again as a normal girl." The queen paused, as though lost in her thoughts. I wonder what they were on about? "We've been waiting for you to remember by yourself, and I've missed you, my best friend."  
  
I stared. What was this all about?! I stared pleadingly to Mercury as she left the large room with a small wave. Great. Now I'm alone with a deluded queen.  
  
"Happy Birthday Naru-chan!" The woman exclaimed, and both the Outer Senshi approached with a present each. The one dressed in marine blue handed Serenity some kind of locket. The Senshi took a step back and smiled warmly to me. Serenity grinned as she handed it to me, "I'm sorry we didn't wrap it. Hope you'll like it!" I opened my palm and saw a silver round locket, with a sunflower inscribed into it. I hung it around my neck as it dangled to my chest and I noticed it sparkle. Picking it up again, I saw a small catch. Opening it, I saw an old picture, of me, I think, in Junior High uniform next to another girl with blonde hair done into odangoes. I looked up to Serenity as she smiled. "That was the year 1993. We had fun then, do you like it?"  
  
I nodded dumbly. She beamed in return. "I...I...Thank you!"  
  
The other Senshi, Uranus I think, winked at me, and handed something else to Serenity. With her hands covering it, she was about to put whatever it was around my wrist when the doors slammed open. A red-haired woman in an oriental style of dress, flanked by three other women, each in a strange, different kind of leather Senshi fuku rushed to my former best friend.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime?" Serenity asked a little shocked. The queen stepped forward to the woman and they greeted, albeit a little tensely.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity-sama, I couldn't do anything!" The woman sobbed, bringing Serenity down to the polished floors and sobbing into her crystalline dress. Endymion, who noticed the commotion, stepped two at a time down the stairs with Small Lady clutching his hand.  
  
"What's going on? Starlights? Kakyuu-hime?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" The woman yelped again as the queen tried to comfort her, glancing to Endymion for help. He nodded and stepped to the Starlights.  
  
"As much as I appreciate you coming to visit, but-"The women clad in black leather held up their hands for him to stop his speech when the one with white hair and green eyes said,  
  
"This isn't a social call." Her voice was calm yet lazy, and another of the three continued,  
  
"Our planet received an attack, run by the man–with–no-name."  
  
"Maker? Healer? Fighter? What happened?" Serenity asked from the floor. I explained as far as I could tell the problem and she blanched. I saw her blue eyes move to the Outer Senshi and they came up to me and started to take me out of the room.  
  
"This is confidential." Uranus said. "Don't worry though."  
  
"You'll find out about it soon anyway." Neptune finished. They smiled to me and re-entered the room, leaving in the huge halls of the Palace. What was I meant to do now? If I was going to find out about it soon, then why not now?! I sighed as I realised that I didn't even get the second present...This must be the weirdest but at the same time best present for my birthday.  
  
I wandered through the spacious halls and came across the external structure of the Palace. Completely made of crystal so that you felt as though you were outside. I wonder what it'd be like while it was raining...I'd give anything to live in a place like this. But I'd probably get lost all the time. I sniggered to myself at the thought of the queen getting lost in her own accommodation. The halls were busy at least, so she would ask someone, but this hall wasn't... It was less taken care of too. No paintings, just dirtied white walls framed around myself and wooden doors were at my side. Suddenly one of them opened for the shock of my life.  
  
"Toji?" I asked, my eyes widening as I saw him in the flesh, in the Palace. Dark blue eyes glinted in surprise and the small area of where you actually see his eyes widened a little.  
  
"The...The one and only." He replied. I had to commend him for his smart attire, even though they seemed a little on the servant side. "What are ya doin' 'ere?" I giggled inwardly as that accent seemed familiar.  
  
"I...I..." I stutter, completely at a loss for words. So I hit the question back at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"I...I live 'ere."  
  
"Really? So do I!" I blurt. Lie lie lie liar liar liar! Why did I have to say that?!  
  
"I've...er...never seen ya around."  
  
"That's because I...only just came!" I was nervously laughing to myself. I just knew it. "Yesterday!" I can't believe I said that. Luckily common sense took over as I refrained from slapping myself. "And I went out partying with my friends last night to celebrate."  
  
"Cool. Where do you come from?"  
  
"Erm...England. I'm a princess." LIIIIAAAARRR!!!!! I wonder if he can read minds...? Nope, that's the easy way out.  
  
"Really?" He says, and I take note that it drips with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey! You think I'm lying?! What about you?"  
  
"I'm from America. I'm a duke."  
  
"A duke." He nods. "From America." He nods, albeit uneasily. "You do realise that they don't do dukes in America." I laughed in triumph and he gasped at his capture. "Come on, what are you doing here? For real." I could see his Adam's apple move at his gulp and he sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'm an...assistant for Senshi Mars."  
  
"I see." I replied, as he looked a little sour faced. Something was amiss, why was he dressed like a servant? Aren't assistants usually in suits? Oh well. "Hey! Don't put yourself down! Being an assistant of an important person is good! You have high status!" Now if only I could tell the truth...  
  
"I suppose I'll hafta look up to ya now huh? You bein' a princess an' all..." He grumbled.  
  
I laughed... to my dismay...shrilly, but inside it was nervousness as I replied, "Don't worry, you can be my friend!" I saw him wander off and I asked, "Where are you going?" I caught up to him, but he remained resolute to the corridor ahead of him. "Hey!" He whipped his face to mine and said,  
  
"I'm doing my job." Whipping his face back in front of him, he continued, "I'm going to Mars' quarters to help. You should go to your own." I stopped in my tracks as he continued because of the harshness in his voice. What's up with him? Running after his speed walking, I noticed he was limping and I stated the answer he didn't want to hear.  
  
"No." I could see him gritting his teeth; I have that effect on some people. "Besides, why are you limping?" He abruptly stopped and closed his eyes which I'm sure was his way to block out some thoughts. Snapping his eyes open, he replied,  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
  
He turned to me and hissed, "Ya know I dun like your personali'y change."  
  
"You're going to have to get used to it." I responded smugly, though I have no idea why, he was limping and I was prying. It's not good to pry. Oh well. "Tell me?" I give him my Bambi eyes and flutter my eyelashes. Unfortunately I didn't get the desired effect.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"I do."  
  
"No you don't." He stopped at a red coated door and held the doorknob for more time than was necessary and to my astonishment, it glowed. I suppose it was a replacement for the ol' card swish thing. He opened the door and bowed a little and a voice came from inside.  
  
"Oh hi Toji-kun. Could you get to the bathroom? I had a shower but I spilled my conditioner. It's quite a mess, I'm sorry." He nodded again but said,  
  
"No need to apologise." The voice in that room, it hit me. Long raven hair, religious chants, exotic eyes...a name.  
  
Rei.  
  
Unfortunately the door closed. I tried placing my hand on the doorknob, but I got a searing hot pang to welcome me. Damn. Guess I'll have to wait. Nowhere else to go. Don't even know _how_ to get out. I slid down to the marble floor and leaned against the door, knocking lazily on the door.  
  
Funny, he's not an assistant. What kind of an assistant tidies their boss's quarters? I stared out into the sunshine through the walls and felt overwhelmingly good for some reason. Maybe it was the incense wafting through the door. I looked down at my hand and realised that it was red and sore. I prodded it, and the pain seared up my arm. Owy.  
  
"Ah!" The door I was leaning on suddenly opened and I fell backward to the feet of a woman in red high heels. She glared down at me with violet exotic eyes. I held my head from the rush and bump from the floor saying my apologies.  
  
"Osaka-san?" The woman asked. I quickly got to my feet and bowed respectfully. Erm, now how do I put that the almighty Senshi of Mars used to be an acquaintance a while ago? At least I think...  
  
"Erm..." I twisted my fingers in nervousness. Taking a deep breathe, I continued, careful to keep my eyes off of hers. "Are you called Rei?" I stifled a snigger as I noticed her eyebrows shoot under her fringe. Uh oh. Dammit! Why do I have to be so naïve??? She's being _condescending_!  
  
"What gives you the right to call me that?" Surprisingly, there was no malice in her tone, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her magic. I laugh nervously and bow politely.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Sailor Mars, I didn't mean to sound rude." With every word, I bent a little lower for further respects, surprising myself that my nose was at my knees. When did I become so flexible? Pushing that thought aside, I frowned as I heard the Senshi burst into laughter. Snapping up, I gave the Senshi a piece of my mind. "When did I become a comedy act?!" I pointed a finger to her threateningly, to which I was _definitely_ not supposed to, and continued, "If you want to be anything but civil then you can shove your fire arrow right up your ass!" That didn't go _quite_ the way it was supposed to go. Urgh. I'm such a hypocrite. When did _I_ become anything but civil? I laid my head in my hand in self-shame. I had told off a _Senshi_. Right now, I'm probably gonna be fried, dragged through the grounds and fed to the sharks. Clever ol' me.  
  
I'm such an ass.  
  
Wah! I jumped a little as the woman took my wrist and dragged me instead into her quarters decorated in flames and red tapestry. This was _not_ what I was expecting. Anything but being dragged into her quarters. Mars pushed me into her plush red couch and walked to the mirror, and tamed her flowing raven hair. She looked up and eyed me through the mirror.  
  
"I'm sure you're thinking right now that you should be punished?" I nodded dumbly. Woo hoo! I'm not such an ass! "No, you're right. You _are_ a fool." Telepathic? Scary. Better not think of anything offensive... How hard is that?! "But we're not here to punish civilians. We protect them. So, what do we have to protect you from?" She paused and I stared. She turned and stared back at me. "For a long time now we have had a crisis in the code name LCL department of ensuring that those returning to separate entities do not remember what actually happened. The person, who controls where the people go and erases the memories, is growing tired. She needs a successor to take over her position and let her rest in peace. When she saw you, she knew that she'd have to keep an eye on you. To ensure that you wouldn't return in your sleep. I'm sure you've had dreams, visions maybe of that world. Haven't you?" I distinctly heard nothing from the bathroom, and I turned my head that ways. Understanding my worry, Mars yelled, "Toji-kun! Get on with your work!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Came the reply and the clamour of dusting and cleaning returned.  
  
She turned back at me, expecting an answer. I nodded, and stared into my lap. Why do I have to be such an idiot. An outburst – embarrassment – outburst – embarrassment – outburst... but I always finish with being embarrassed. Suddenly I found myself looking into the eyes of Mars, as she leant down and stared sympathetically.  
  
"What was your vision?"  
  
"A city in the trees..." I mumbled, but Mars must've heard, since she got up from kneeling in front of me and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Okay, have you met Serenity yet?" I nodded, my voice box refusing to vibrate. "Good, let's go see your guides." She gestured for me to follow, but I glanced nervously to the bathroom, where I saw part of an eye in the crack of the door. I smiled a little, and I caught up to Mars, noticing her red high heels. Ouch. She has to battle in those?! What happens if she's standing on a grill? I hate to think. Then again, she's probably used to it by now.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking," I started, "Why do I need guides?" She didn't look at me, but she smiled enigmatically. I resisted the urge to tear at my hair. Nothing is more frustrating than having to be in the dark on matters concerning yourself! This entire Palace is full of Ayanamis! HEEEELLLP!!! Instead of venting out my confusion, I grunted and kept my evil eye to the marble floor, half expecting the patterns to form into a face sticking its tongue out.  
  
"Rei-chan!" someone yelled behind us, and we turned to face a blonde smiling brightly. "Hi Naru-san!" I couldn't help but smile. Rei looked down to me and said,  
  
"I guess you were right that my name is Rei."  
  
"I have another friend called Rei. Your personalities are rather different though."  
  
I scowled inside as I saw her smirk in knowledge. "I'm sure."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"You could say that." Mars replied, smiling to herself smugly. Where has my sudden temper come from? This Palace? I never used to be on such a short fuse. What is wrong with me? Okay, breathe girl, breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Regain. Your. Cool.  
  
"Are you taking her to meet those three?" Venus asked Mars, who nodded. "Great." Venus opened what I assumed was a communicator and said through it, "Mars and I are taking the Arbitrator to the exit, where she'll meet Ikari, Soryu, Ayanami and Katsuragi. You guys wanna join?" She closed the watch and beamed to me. O...kay. Ayanami, Ikari and Soryu??? Why am I going to see them? Is this what they do during their absence? And who the hell was Katsuragi? Am I going to find out?  
  
Maybe.  
  
###  
  
This chapter's a lil' on the short side, but I hope you enjoy nehow! I noticed there aren't many evangelion/sailor moon crossovers on the sailor moon crossovers section. Quite surprised really. I mean, what was there before Harry Potter?  
  
Oh well, I guess I'm supplying you readers with a little variety! Which I HOPE YOU'LL BE THANKFUL!!! Neway, I'll stop my rant, and please REVIEW!!! [;P)  
  
Juni Juni  
  
### 


End file.
